Birthday Gift For My Rupanzel
by Drizzle1640
Summary: A belated Birthday gift for my Pichhi Aka CidDuoFan...Hope You'll Like it...Love You! :* [Chapter 2 updated]
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello everyone...I hope you remember me :D

Sorry Ik I'm not updating my stories & hv sm pending B'day gifts and req stories also :P...bt I was busy with my Final Exams(Bachhi ko padhai bhi karni chahiye na!) :')...Pray for my Result now ^.^

Achha but this one is a super belated B'day gift for my Pichhi Aka Rapunzel(CID Duo Fan) on her B'day...:*

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Pichhi...MANYYYY MANYYYY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY...TA KI I CAN WISH YOU MOREEEE :P

So this is your super belated gift from me...

Others, I hope you'll like it too...do R & R*.*...

He opened her Facebook account and scrolled down the news feed lazily...seeing the posts he only uttered one thing,"Saab bakwaas hai"

He get tired and closed his laptop...Lying on the sofa he closed his eyes..."Bachpan hi achhi thi yaar! Abhi bada hoke hi life boring ho gayi...bachpan mein kitni maza aata tha...( _He started recalling his past_ )

After sometime he opened his mobile, "Nah koi online hai toh usise baat kar leta hun...

He opened his Facebook Account & found a new friend request from some "Abhijeet Srivastav"...He opened his account and found he's from delhi and having police training...

"Same as me"-He thought and accepted the request...

After sometime a massage popped in the screen...It's from Abhijeet Srivastav...

Abhijeet-"HI"

He-"Hey!"

Abhijeet-"I'm Abhijeet, from Delhi."

He-"I'm Daya, from Mumbai..."

Abhijeet-"So, Friends?"

Daya-"Sure.."

Daya came to Mumbai from his Birth town for his police training six months ago...He already made many friends in his Training Ac ademy with his Jolly & Friendly nature...Now he have a very good virtual friend named Abhijeet whom he met just few days ago...They already shared a very good bond between 'em...

Daya came back to room after spending a long tiring day at training centre... He opened his phone & texted Abhijeet...

Daya-"Hey Buddy.."

After sometime a reply came from the other side-"Hey!"

Daya-"What's up?"

Abhijeet-"Abhi abhi training se lauta hun yaar :("

Daya-"Arey mai bhi! Bohot khadus hai yahan ke sirs!"

Abhijeet-"Yahan ke bhi :("

Daya-"Achha bye...Khane ka time ho gaya."

Abhijeet-"Bye"( _They_ _hang on_ )

 **[** _ **A.N.- I have no idea how boys talk to each other so I'm giving small conversation between them...I'm trying to make it understandable still if it looks weird then I'm Sorry :(..]**_

 **After Eight Months-**

Abhijeet was so excited after hearing the news...He came to his room running happily and looked for his mobile...He found it on his tabled & picked it up to dial a number...

After some time a sleepy voice answered from the other side-"HELLO?"

Abhijeet-"Arey _DAYA_ sunn mai Abhijeet bol raha hun.."

Daya-"Kon Abhijeet?"( _Confused_ )

Abhijeet-"Arey tera dost hun mai...Abhijeet..."( _Irritated_ )

Daya-"Hmm..?"( _Yawning_ )

Abhijeet( _Annoyingly_ )-"Mai tera Facebook wala dost...Abhijeet, from Delhi, Police training le raha hun filhal, remember me? Kya kar raha hai? Itna so raha hai ki tera memory loss bhi ho gaya?"

Daya now realised and said embarrassedly-"Oh sorry yaar Abhijeet vo mai shayad nind mei badbada raha tha..."

Abhijeet-"Shayad nehi tu sachmein badbada raha tha.."[ **-_-** ]

Daya-"Achha yaar sorry...Tu bata na tune achanak phone kyu kiya? Kya hua?"

Abhijeet( _Happily_ )-"Arey haan mai toh vo hi bata raha tha na...Actually mai na..."

Daya-"Haan?"

Abhijeet-"Mai..."

Daya-"Abhijeet!"( _Warning_ )

Abhijeet-"Achha batata hun...Mai na _Mumbai_ aa raha hun...!"

Daya-"Kyaaaa?"( _Excited_ )

Abhijeet-"Haannnn!"

Daya-"Kaab Kaise?"

Abhijeet-"Parso hi...2 din ke liye..."

Daya-"Toh fir hum kahan mile?"

Abhijeet-"Kyun? Tumhare Training centre ke paas wale Park mein?"  
Daya-"Arey haan...Toh fir Parso milte hai!"

Abhijeet-"Haan...Time mai baadmein batata hun...!"

Daya-"Ok Done."( _They Hang On_ )

Daya was so excited about the news...Next day he went to shopping and bought some gifts for his dear friend & started waiting for The day to be arrived...

 **Finally The Most Awaited Day Arrived...**

 **~O~**

 **It's for today...Next & last part will try to post soon...Waiting for your reviews...Please share your thoughts about this one...It's my first try on duo & I know I made it a bit silly :'(...**

 **CidDuoFan-Waiting for your sweet review eagerly! :***

 **Please ignore mistakes...**

 **Hope to meet you all soon! :D**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-**_ **Hello all...I'm back with a new chapter...Read & Enjoy..!**

 **Finally The Most Awaited Day Came-**

Daya was so excited from the morning...He started pacing in his room too & fro in excitement & watching the Clock again and again...

Daya-"Kya yaar...Abhi tak time nehi hua...Kaabse wait kar raha hun..."

Varun( _Daya's Roommate & Best Friend_)-"Are Daya thoda sabar rakh...Abhi toh baas 01:30 baje hai...4:00 bajne mein abhi bhi kaafi time hai...Chal lunch karke aate hai..."

Daya-"Thik hai chal.."( _Unwillingly he went_ )

 **At 3.00 PM-**

Daya( _Frustated_ )-"Abhi bhi ek ghanta...C'mon...& Yea Abhijeet ka phone ko kya huya? Kaabse try kar raha hun...

Varun-"Sabar ka phal mitha hota hai Daya ji!( _Wink_ )

Daya( _Glared_ )-"Mujhe mitha bilkul bhi pasand nehi hai!...So mujhe Khatta bhi chalega..."

Varun laughed...

Daya-"Haas maat...I can't wait anymore...Mai jaa raha hun..."

Varun-"Arey Daya abhi itni jaldi kyu jaa raha hai bekar mein...Arey Daya sunn toh...( _But Daya stormed out already_ )

Varun Sighed-"Arey yea Daya bhi na...Ekdum impatient hai..."

 **At The Park-**

Daya reached at the park and found very few people there...He sat there and thought-" Yahan baithke hi intezaar karta hun, time jaldi beet jaye shayad!"

After sometime Daya checked his watch and found that it's already 3.30 PM...

Daya-"OMG! 30 min more...C'mon!

Again few minutes had passed...Now it's about 4.00 A.M still there is no sign of Abhijeet...

Daya was getting impatient-"Oh yea ladka abhitak kyu nehi aa raha? Shayad traffic jam mein phaas gaya hoga...Yaa fir usne flight miss kiya ho? Arey nhi nhi aise kaise? Aisa hota toh vo mujhe jarur phone karke batata...Ya fir usne mere saath koi prank kiya ho? Arey nhi nhi...Vo kyu mere saath koi prank karega? Aur waise bhi uss din 1st April thodi na tha...Naa toh aaj hai...Waise bhi yea kahan likha hai ki aap sirf 1st April ko hi prank kar sakte ho...Nhi nhi aisa kuchh nhi hua hoga...Aisa bhi ho sakta hai ki uske parents usko yahan aane se mana kar diya ho...But aise kaise? Unhe toh mere baremein pehele hi pata tha na...Aur Abhijeet ka phone bhi switch off bol raha hai...Ugh...Shayad mai hi kuchh jyada soch raha hun, Aisa kuchh bhi nehi hai jaisa mai soch raha hun...Vo log jaldi hi aa jayegne...4.00 PM bole matlab 4.00PM ko hi aayenge kya...2-4 min idhar udhar ho hi sakta hai na...Calm down Daya calm down...Abhi aa jayenge vo log.."

Suddenly Daya's phone ranged...He hurriedly picked up the phone without even looking at the caller id-"Hello?"

Abhijeet's voice came from the other side-"Haan Daya, tum kahan ho? Hum park aa gaye, Gate ke paas khade hai!"

Daya sprang on his feet-"Kya? Sachmein? Ruko mai abhi aata hun!"

Daya ran towards the gate to find his friend, He came near the gate and started searching for Abhijeet...Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder...

Daya jumped & turned around to see the face he was craving to see...

"Abhiiiiiiii!"...Daya almost jumped over him and hugged him so strongly that Abhijeet stepped back...

"Arey Daya...Uff chhod muje aab.." Daya left Abhijeet for a moment to breath & then again gave him a bone crashing hug...

"Abhijeet...Kahan the itne der tak? Mai kabse yahan baithkar tumhara intezar kar raha hun..."

"Arey you know about Mumbai ka traffic naa...Aur upar se humein nikalne mein bhi thodi der ho gayi so...But we are not that much late Daya!"

"Oh haan vo bhi...Actually mai kuchh jyada hi excited tha na..."

"Achha vo saab chhod aur inse mil, Yea hai mere Mammy & yea mere Papa!"

"Hello Aunty, Hello Uncle!" ( _He greeted them, They replied back_ )

"Hello beta, Nice to meet you...Abhijeet ne humshe tumhare baremein bohot bataya...Tum toh hostel mein rehte ho na? Aur tumhare parents kahan hai?"- Abhijeet's mother asked

"Vo toh yahan nehi rehte...Actually mera ghar Mumbai city se thoda dur hai...Aap log yahan kuchh aur din rehenge kya? Phir mai aap logon ko aapne ghar le chalunga, Aai Baba bhi bohot khush honge aapko dekhkar!"

"Arey nehi beta...Humure paas itna time kahan? Mera office, phir Abhijeet ka bhi toh training ke classes hai na...Hum nhi ruk sakte abhi...Phir kabhi challenge na tumhare ghar?"-Abhijeet's dad replied

"Achha chalo thik hai...Aajke din toh phir aaplogo ka Mumbai darshan kara dun...Achha Abhijeet ek min, Yea tumhare liye.."

"Arey Daya yea kya hai? Tumne mere liye gift liya?"

"Haan, hum peheli baar mil rahe hai after all...Jara kholke toh dekh!"

"Are wah...Keychain?"

"Haan, tujhe bike ka bohot shoukh hai na, toh aab bike toh nhi gift karsakta, but uska keychain toh gift kar hi sata hun( _They both laughed_ )

Abhijeet-"Pakka! Mera jab khudka ek bike hoga na, toh mai ise hi uska key ka keychain banaunga! By the way, this is for you!"

"Tune bhi?..."

"Hum peheli baar mil rahe hai!" ( _Wink_ )

"Very funny( _Abhijeet grinned_ )...Arey yea kya,Yea toh mera fav crime novel jo mujhse kho gaya tha! Thank you Abhijeet!"

"Achha chal, hume ghumayega nhi?"

"Arey haan, chalo aaj yahan ke local sight seen Daya ke saath...Chaliye uncle aunty..."

.

.

.

.

Needless to say, both of 'em along with Abhijeet's parents had a lots of fun together...Later, when Daya came back at his hostel after bidding Bye to his friend, It's 9.00pm by then...

Varun watched Daya came inside with a tiring face-"Kaisa raha din?"

Daya fall on the bed hugging a pillow-"Bohot achha...For more details, check my phone gallery!"

Varun made a face & snatched Daya's mobile-"Not so funny"

Daya didn't replied instead just rolled over to get comfortable...

 **Next Day-**

Daya woke up with the voice of Varun...

Varun-"Daya wake up! Jaldi uth!"

Daya woke up while rubbing his eyes-"Kya hua?"

Varun-"Tera vo dost...Uska kaal flight tha na!"

Daya-"Haan kyun?"

Varun-"Flight number?"

Daya-"Kuchh AI 0636 number tha shayad"

Varun showed him newspaper-

" _Plane AI 0636 crushed just before landing on Mumbai Airport, Few chances of survival"_

Daya was shocked to read that...He almost broke down after reading the news...Varun hugged him & tried to console him...

Daya tried a lot to search About Abhijeet & his family from the enquiry office...But all his efforts were fruitless...After some days, He lost hope of their survival...

 **6 Years Later-**

Daya came back from a mission & barged into the Cabin of ACP...

Daya-"Sir Mission accomplished...Yea raha mera report."

ACP-"Very good Daya, I'm so proud of you.."

Daya was talking to ACP sir when a old but familiar looking Key-Chain grabbed his attention...He was shocked to see the Key-Chain & asked ACP sir...

Daya-"Sir, Yea kiska hai?"  
ACP-"Arey mai tumhe batan bhul gaya, Actually Kaal hi ek new Sr. Inspector ne join kiya...Vo hi bhul gaya aapna bike ka chaabi lene!"

Suddenly Daya heard a voice behind him-"Sorry sir mai aapna key bhul gaya tha yahan..."  
ACP-"Arey haan, By the way, inse milo...Humura CID ka ..."

He forwarded his hand towards Daya & said with a smile-"Hello, nice to meet you... _I'm Sr. Inspector_ _ **Abhijeet Srivastav**_ _._ "

 **~O~**

 **Yeah! Finally story comes to an End...Do Review & Tell me about your opinion on my first try on Duo! :D**

 **Thank you all who reviewed...Love You All! :***

 **Cid duo fan-** Ahem! I expected a bit much longer review from you...Hope iss time ko milegi! -_-... & you are welcome baby! :*... & _Sorry_ kaiko bolte?... Don't you know that **"Jhagadne se pyaar badhta hai?"** :P...I didn't mind Anything okay? You are my cute lil' sisso after all...How can I get angry with you?:D...LOVE YOU INNAA SARA!

 **me only-** Well first of all, I must say your name is amazing! I mean, I really liked it a lot...It simply has a mystery undertone: D! So who is It? :P ... Anyways, I'm also shocked to find that you observed my writing style so carefully! :o...You must be a old reader of my stories I guess...Am I right? Well, It's true that I was in a hurry while writing this story because I wanted to give the B'day girl her gift ASAP...So, here is the next chapter, Idk if it's upto your expectation or not...So read & do tell me about your opinion *.*...Waiting for your review! :*

 **Ashi-** Oh Yeah! I'm really taking a long time na? :(...But I can't help...I'm trying to manage time to update quickly but Idk why I can't able to...Maybe because I'm too lazy girl to say! ;_;...Will try to update other stories ASAP...Till then Do review & tell me how is it! :D...Love you! :*

 **Ayanavadg-** Oh no don't worry...I only write happy ending B'coz I _Hate Tragic_ Ending! :/ :D

 **Saachi, Daya's lover, 93, misti, luvcidduodosti, guest-** Thank you so much for your reviews people, Love You! :D

 **Thanks to all of the silent readers too...I hope you people will try review this time, eh?**

 **Please ignore mistakes...**

 **Hope to meet you all soon! :D**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N-**_ Hola! This is a late Thank You Note for all those who reviewed... :)

& those who got confused with the ending, lemme tell you that I got this idea from one of my fav author...One of the speciality of his short stories was surprise ending...He used to end his story abruptly like this and give freedom to the readers to think...I just copied that style you know :P...You all are free to imagine that part :D... & can share views to me...Then I can think 'bout writing an another chapter!

 **Priya, pramodini shanbhog, Priyanka, Guest, Guest, Krissy Krissane-** Thank you all! :)

 **Cid duo fan-** Very bad habit...You should learn how to write a bigg review(To be honest, Mujhe bhi nhi aati bada review likhna :'), But U shouldn't be like me Okay? -_-)...& ques kea ns toh mil hi gaye honge? ;)...Anything else? :)

 **Ashi-** I'm not fine at all to be honest! -_-...Now-a-days, I'm just feeling like a Ham inside a Hamburger :(...& Ur ques's ans is on above :D...Glad that you like this one as well !...Btw, U r Eng Lit student? *.*...Even I'm a lit student as well & wanna graduate in Eng *.*...& I used to thought U r younger than me but now I turned out as the younger one :o :P...Love ya! :*

 **Sassa Masta-** You've an ff Account?! :o...Then I guess we must've talked for a bit sometimes eh, Old Reader? :D...I can't able to guess who you are...I guessed some people & asked if they are you...But I turned out to be wrong! :/...Mystery is my fav...But also I can't hold my curiosity for quite a long time...So even if you don't wanna reveal your identity...At least I can guess then! :)'...& you can share your ideas with me as well...In PM or rvw...& Can rvw on my other stories as well so I can keep guessing until I find out or you reveal! :P...I really wanna know who are you! *.*

 **Sorry If I forget anyone... :(**

 **Plz ignore mistakes if any...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


End file.
